communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Hardy Boys Test
The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers is the novel series, which replaced Digest series in early 2005. It published by Simon & Schuster's Aladdin Paperbacks imprint and all the books in the series have been written under the pen name of Franklin W. Dixon. Publication history Following the success of the new Nancy Drew Girl Detective series that had replaced the Nancy Drew Digests in 2004 and quickly became a New York Times Best-selling series, The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers series was lunched in 2005, replacing the Hardys' Digest series. Like the Girl Detective series, the first book in Undercover Brothers series was sold at very low introductory price of only $1.99 (the first book in the Girl Detective was leas at only .99$) in both Canada and the US. Casefiles reprints ]] In 2006 Simon & Schuster reprinted four (seemingly random) Casefiles in the UK, as part of the Undercover Brothers series. Two other Casefiles were scheduled for a November 2006 release, but were cancelled for unknown reasons. :Toxic Revenge'' (Casefiles #83) (March 2006) :Choke Hold (Casefiles #51) :Darkness Falls (Casefiles #89) (July 2006) :Cave Trap (Casefiles #115) :Cancelled titles: :Lethal Cargo (Casefiles #67) (November 2006) :Line of Fire (Casefiles #16)http://www.hardyboys-uk.com/undercover.html In Italy '' in the US]] The Undercover Brothers is also published in Italy by Mondadori, as Hardy Boys - Due fratelli in incognito. It is translated by Igor Longo.http://www.ragazzi.mondadori.it/ricerca/keyword/hardy%20boys :Sfida estrema (2006) :Attentato nel deserto :Agguato sulla spiaggia (2007) :Giostra da brivido Narrative style This series also uses the same writing style as the Girl Detective series, utilizing first person narrative for the first time in Hardy Boys history, with Frank and Joe alternate chapters. The reader is told who is narrating the chapter by a bar at the top of the first page of the chapter, that ether says "Frank" or "Joe". The first chapter was narrated by Joe for the first 12 books, until #13 The Mummy's Curse, when Frank narrarated the opening chapter for the first time, since then Frank or Joe have narrated chapter one. In some books Frank or Joe will interrupt the other's chapter, to tell his side of the story, for example if Joe is making fun of Frank, Frank will take over narrative, to defend himself. This technique was first used by the ghost writer of book #2 Running on Fumes, in this book Joe interrupts a few of Frank's chapters. The Murder House Trilogy The Murder House Trilogy will be a three part mini-series, the first book in the trilogy (Deprivation House) will be published on May 20th, 2008, with books #2 House Arrest and #3 Murder House published in July and September respectively. At this time it is unclear whether the three books in the trilogy will also be Undercover Brothers #22-#24 or if the regular books will be on hiatus or if they will be replaced permanently with a new mini-series format. List of titles 2005 : 1. Extreme Danger : 2. Running on Fumes : 3. Boardwalk Bust : 4. Thrill Ride : 5. Rocky Road : 6. Burned : 7. Operation: Survival : Spy Set (Boxed set #1-4) 2006 : 8. Top Ten Ways to Die : 9. Martial Law : 10. Blown Away : 11. Hurricane Joe : 12. Trouble in Paradise : 13. The Mummy's Curse 2007 : 14. Hazed : 15. Death and Diamonds : 16. Bayport Buccaneers : 17. Murder at the Mall : 18. Pushed : 19. Foul Play 2008 : 20. Feeding Frenzy : 21. Comic Con Artist : 22. Deprivation House : 23. House Arrest : 24. Murder House : 25. Double Trouble 2009 : 26. Missing Double : 27. Double Deception (not yet confirmed) Super Mysteries :1. Wanted (2006) :2. Kidnapped at the Casino (2007) :3. Haunted (2008) See also *Graphic Novel *Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery References External links * The Hardy Boys Casefiles - Undercover Brothers * Hardy-Boys.Com's Undercover Brothers Site * Hardy Boys Unofficial Home Page Undercover Brothers *